fallen_bladesfandomcom-20200215-history
Takigakure no Sato
"As exact and careful as a scalpel, takigakure shinobi specialize in precise and quick removal of their foes" One of the Minor Villages in the world, Takigakure is one of the few Shinobi Villages that can claim to be actually hidden, with its actual location being one of the best kept secrets in the world. Located within the Basin Country, Takigakure acts as the main producer of Shinobi for the land, though it is not the military hub of the country, it instead acts as a sort of Contractor to the Daimyo of Bonchi no Kuni. Given free reign as long as it does not have them clash with their home country, as well as being called on by their Daimyo when needed. Another main export of Takigakure is a near staggering amounts of drugs and poisons. Producing an immense amount of medicines and pharmaceuticals Takigakure products are shipped everywhere. While the village is mainly Shinobi, those civilians strong enough to survive in the dangerous land they call home, have earned their right to live alongside their ninja brethren, the village home to more than a few non-shinobi. Political Standing Holding a more Isolationist stance than most, Takigakure is rare to interact with other villages face to face. Along with that, their small size means that they are rarely one to start conflict, only acting when they are being moved against, or when there are a sufficient amount of allies at their back. Though unlike Amegakure, their terrain has made it nearly impossible for actual sustained fighting in their lands, leading to the general consensus of the people in their apathy against most of the other villages. 'Konohagakure no Sato' Having fought against Konoha in all three of the Shinobi World Wars, and of course being allied with Iwagakure, Takigakure views that fist of the Shinobi villages with a fair bit of scorn. Seeing them as weak and soft, with Konoha and Hi no Kuni being a land of safe plenty, lacking the dangers of Bonchi no Kuni. This is coupled with the fact that for the last few conflicts against Iwagakure, it looked like Konohagakure was the aggressor, ending up drawing Takigakure in the wars that followed. Most Takigakure ninja find Konoha to be like the old cock on the farm, past their prime while trying to cling to their big spot, and think that the title of major village should go to someone with more merit. 'Iwagakure no Sato' As close allies as any, Takigakure and Iwagakure hold a close relationship. This is mostly due to the rather close relationship between the late Second Tsuchikage and the Lady of Takigakure. With a friendship spanning nearly a century the two villages have grown close over that time. Spending the last two wars fighting side by side, those of Takigakure have grown to respect the Shinobi of Tsuchi no Kuni, appreciating the folk from a hardy and brutal land. 'Sunagakure no Sato' Technically neutral, most Takigakure citizens find Sunagakure to be a complete joke of a village. With their First Kage being killed by the current Lady during the First War, and a string of failed military ventures after that, the latest being the spat they had lost against Amegakure. Sunagakure has shown itself to be barely clinging to the title as a Major Village. It can be said they hold no interests in the Village steeped in sand. 'Kumogakure no Sato' Given the hard fighting between the two years ago, Kumogakure holds a grudging respect in the village hidden within Bonchi no Kuni. Seeing them and their ninja to be not only good opponents, but also rather good allies when forced to fight side by side in the most recent war. While neutral given their distance, most of those in Takigakure have nothing bad to say about Kumogakure. 'Kirigakure no Sato' Once allies, and now an enigma. Takigakure knows only rumors about their once ally, given it was the first major village they had been close too, many of the older citizens remember fighting with those of the Village Hidden in the Mist. Other than that, there is not much to be said about a name that comes up as rarely as talk of another Lord or Lady in charge of Taki. 'Kusagakure no Sato' Seen as untrustworthy and cowardly, Takigakure views its once allies with scorn. With the news of their actions against Iwagakure reaching the First Lady’s ear. Takigakure has taken to running drills and beefing up their presence along the border with Nohara no Kuni. Poised to join Iwa in any conflict against their neighbors to the south, the village holds no love for those from kinder lands. 'Amegakure no Sato' Another old ally, Amegakure has a friendly reputation with Takigakure through the joint alliance with Iwagakure, the two villages both knowing what it feels like to be crowded by the major ones. This is coupled with Takigakure sending some minor assistance towards Ame during their spat with Sunagakure. Offering some minor aid in the form of medicine and drug shipments. Other than this Amegakure and Takigakure seem to be rather distant allies. 'Yukigakure no Sato' Almost nothing can be said about the village from the frigid north. With very few citizens of Takigakure even seeing snow. The interaction between the two villages is almost nothing. So considering their neutrality, many citizens do not even hold an opinion on Yukigakure. Appearance Takigakure Taki itself is hidden in a plateau surrounded by massive trees, the canopy of the great tree dominating Taki (Also contains the Taki lady’s office with the Mikatakujira compound being build around the base) meshing into the trees around the plateau, hiding Takigakure from outside eyes also traps the village in an eternal twilight during the day, it is hot like a tropical jungle and the walls of the plateau mark the ed. Streaming from high up the plateau a waterfall hides the cave entrance of Taki, from the cave you have to swim through an underground channel that brings you into a lake in the middle of the village, the great tree is on an island in the middle of the lake, you must swim up and you rise up in the middle of the lake in plain view of everyone. There is a second village some miles away, staffed with normal civilians as well as some ninja, this secondary village does all the trade, and is where missions are dropped off, the trade supplies and missions are ran to the village under the cover of night by Yamakira couriers. The land of Bonchi no kuni and Mori no kuni which is our neighbor to the east, standing between us and Ta no Kuni, are dotted with secret bases, safe houses, and hideouts for Taki shinobi to lay low and resupply, some are staffed some aren’t. Bonchi no kuni itself is a dangerous land, filled with many large predators which are usually poisonous or venomous, the flora is also usually dangerous, with many plants being perfect for medicine and poison growing in the land and around the village proper. There are many carnivores and human eating plants, the southeaster border of the nation is taken up by a massive “Garden” of sorts. This is the Black Garden, and filled to the brim with special plants that release spores that enslave the mind to keep people still so the plants that make their home there can eat them. The only things able to outrun the plants and the spores are rabbits, but talk to rock about the Black Garden when you see him. While it is a tourist spot, entrance to the garden is ill advised. Sankande Weather Situated in the center of a massive jungle, Takigakure no Sato is often very hot, and very humid. The closer to the ocean one gets, the stronger of a breeze can break through the suffocating air. Takigakure has the unfortunate position of being pretty dead center of Bonchi no Kuni, so such relief from the weather is rare. Culture The academy test to pass into genin is that the prospective genin are taken into the very dangerous jungles with nothing but their clothes and a hunting knife, they are required to survive and thrive against the odds and make it back to a village or outpost in Bonchi no kuni, where they will send a letter to the Secondary village so someone can retrieve them, they are usually dropped around ten to twenty miles from any civilization. In the academy they are trained in jungle survival, and other things required for them to pass this test. Many end up taking trophies from any kills they make on the test Human experimentation is big in Taki, and with a lot of the population of the village being doctors and surgeons and scientists, things like the experiments seen on Oto nin in the canon (Air-tubes, strange Kekkai Genkai, Extra limbs) Are totally common place and generally seen as a boon. In fact anything that can give you an edge in combat or survival is seen as a good thing. Clans 'Mikatakujira' Founders of Takigakure, the Mikatakujira are excellent doctors, scientists and intellectuals. Though, in the modern world they have also become a clan of warriors as well as scholars, and it is this dichotomy that gives Takigakure the feel and culture that it is known for. They allied with the Yamakira in decades past, banding together against other clans and bands of warriors, finally settling down roots in one of the Mikatakujira's biggest projects: The Hero Waterfall. The Mikatakujira possess the forbidden art of the Jiongu, the Earth Grudge Fear, which recreates their entire bodies, replacing flesh with fibrous tendrils, and allows them to steal the hearts of their enemies and incorporate them into themselves. The former Taki Lady and Clan Leader, Mikatakujira Yosaiyama, outlawed the use of the parasite during her reign, but with mer mysterious departure, word has gotten out that some members of the clan are different than they were before… 'Yamakira' The Yamakira remain heavily invested with the Shinobi of Takigakure with nearly all of their members at least training in the basics of Shinobi skills and the majority of them proceeding to join the academy. Most of these Shinobi will go on to work with the border guards and recon squads of the village, using their greater understanding of the country's terrain to make themselves more useful. Those that undergo the premature burial procedure however generally end up working as assassins, often ending up in SHUKAN. For those clan members who do not become Shinobi, they are generally sent out of Takigakure and to the various border towns. Some of these members will continue to hone their skills and rent themselves out as hired muscle for jobs Takigakure wants no part in or for jobs that don't necessarily require a true Shinobi. Additionally they'll still occasionally perform raids against caravans in neighboring countries, although they're now more discrete about keeping their identities hidden. For those few who do not wish to follow a path of violence, they'll generally work for a masonry company owned by the clan, but clan members who follow this path are generally looked down upon by other Yamakira. However, due to the connections the Yamakira have with the ruling body of Takigakure, the company has been given several lucrative contracts and earns a decent amount of money. 'Hideaki' The Hideaki is one of Takigakure’s younger clans, having only joined during to the Third Shinobi War. Their shinobi are hardworking and eager to impress. Their versatile Hijutsu makes them suitable for a wide variety of tasks, and Hideaki clansmen can be found in most types of squads depending on what sort of fighting style they have adopted. They are widely regarded as jacks-of-all-trades by the village, and are well-loved by, the public, but hold no important positions within the village as of yet. By far the majority of Hideaki clansmen are shinobi; clan members are expected to earn their keep, and becoming a shinobi is the most straightforward method of contributing to the clan. There are a handful of non-shinobi Hideaki, These all work for the clan in some way or another. Some choose to become hunters, traders, or doctors. While others become scientists who continue to research the Godai Myoo Hijutsu and further develop its abilities. The clan is ruled by a council with new members are chosen based on a yearly election. The current clan head is Hideaki Daimaru. Tokonatsu The Tokonatsu are a recent addition to the landscape of Takigakure, supposedly hailing from the jungles of Bonchi no Kuni. The Tokonatsu are masters of the botanical world, excellent in growing plants pretty much anywhere. They possess a Kekkai Genkai they call The Rite of Spring, which makes them Bioremediators, letting them draw pollution and other toxins out of soil and water and incorporate it into themselves, possibly to their own death. They came into their own during the Third War, where they spearheaded the supply line movement into the deserts of Kaze no Kuni, where they came into conflict with the Aiel Clan of the area. While they were eventually defeated by the Aiel, the Tokonatsu delivered a devastating blow to the desert people, forcing them out of the war, and preventing Sunagakure from receiving more reinforcements from that theater of war. History 'Founding of the Village' 'First Great Shinobi War' 'Second Great Shinobi War' 'Third Great Shinobi War' 'A Time of Peace and Fortification' 'Current Time' Organizations 'Shutoku to Sashiosae no Kantokusha' (lit. Supervisors of Acquisitions and Repossessions) 'Takigakure Iryō Butai' (lit. Hidden Waterfall Medical Corps) 'Kurorasen-jō no Chūmon' (lit. Order of the Black Spiral) Landmarks 'Takigakure Administration Office' 'The Great Tree' 'Takigakure Hospital' 'Mikatakujira Clan Compound' Tokonatsu Clan Compound 'Training Ground 4' 'Furuiyama Curry' 'Takigakure Ninja Academy' Village Specifc Jutsu Fūinjutsu * Yon-jū-nana Shobatsu no Kenkon Fūin - Forty-seven Punishments of Heaven and Earth Seal *San Gaki Fūin - Three Preta Seal Category:Villages Category:Minor Villages Category:Bonchi no Kuni